Tє Aмσ, Nσ Lσ Dudєs
by 0o-Kinara-o0
Summary: ¿Cuáles son las debilidades del Uchiha? - pregunto Sassori. Púdrete - respondio Sakura aun sabiendo que esa respuesta la llevaria a la muerte. SasuSaku. Lemon.OOC, necesario para la trama y los sucesos dentro de la Historia.
1. Palabras De Sakura

Resumen:

Resumen: Sasuke decide regresar a la aldea, por razones desconocidas, encontrándose con un gran cambio en todos sus compañeros, Naruto lo trata como un igual, mientras que Sakura, lo sigue mirando con la misma dulzura de años atrás, acción que lo confunde increíblemente. Su motivo de regreso fue el hecho de que ya mato a Orochimaru y debe entrenar mas para poder vencer a su hermano y aprender a controlar su sello, el cual le causa varios problemas…

Tsunade le permite volver siempre y cuando no vuelva a traicionar a Konoha y viva bajo la custodia de Sakura y Naruto, algo que a Sasuke le pareció ridículo.

(Me gustaría decirles, que en este Fic, Sasuke no se va a enamorar de Sakura tan rapido, de esta manera, cambiaremos un poco todas esas tramas tan parecidas)

SasuSaku Full!!

Lemon

Te Amo, No Lo Dudes

Capitulo 1: Palabras De Sakura

En la oficina de la torre Hokage, se encontraba un pelinegro enfrente a un escritorio, en donde yacía sentada Tsunade, atrás del azabache se podía apreciar a Naruto, con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios…

¿Estas diciendo que quieres regresar?? – pregunto por décima vez la hokage

Si – respondió cansado en Uchiha

De acuerdo, aunque no tendrás misiones por el momento, vivirás junto a Sakura, Naruto y Sai – declaro Tsunade

Yo quiero vivir en la residencia Uchiha – declaro demandante, a lo que recibió una mirada furiosa de la rubia

No! – Sentencio – vivirás con ellos, y volverás a formar parte del equipo 7, la única diferencia es que ahora serán 4 ninjas en vez de 3, ya que ahora junto a ustedes esta Sai, además, necesito que te vigilen

Hmp – pronuncio – que fastidio

No es mi problema! – hablo la rubia – Naruto, llévalo a su nuevo "Hogar", y encárgate del resto, ah!, y dale esta carta a Sakura cuando regrese

Si vieja! – Dijo riendo, hasta que un golpe fue a parar en su cabeza – eso duele…

Hmp, maleducado – dijo indignada por el poco respeto – retírense

Ambos jóvenes se retiraron del despacho, en el camino hacia la casa del equipo 7, ya que así le decían ellos, nadie hablaba, algo que el rubio sabia de ante mano que ocurriría…

Vaya humor el de la hokage – dijo en un murmullo, aunque, Naruto lo escucho

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!, mira quien habla Sasuke-teme!!, el señor humor – dijo sarcástico el ojiceleste

Hmp, estupido – sentencio aburrido de sus burlas

Llegaron a un lugar apartado de varias casas, en donde una pequeña cabaña se podía apreciar, Sasuke la observo detenidamente, mientras que Naruto abría la puerta e ingresaban a la casa.

Una vez dentro, un desordenado living quedo ante sus ojos, platos sucios y ropa tirada…

Jeje, lamento el desorden, es que sin Sakura-chan, Sai y yo somos un desastre – dijo apenado, mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento – ella esta en una misión, hasta entonces, así es la casa. Ven, te mostrare la habitación

El Uchiha escuchaba todo lo que su amigo le decía sin opinar, realmente se sentía extraño, tener que vivir con 4 personas, siguió al ojiceleste hasta una gran habitación mucho mas desordenada, en donde 3 camas hacían acto de presencia.

Bien teme, la de cobija roja es mi cama, la de cobija verde es la de Sai, por ende te queda la de cobija azul – informo, mientras le señalaba su nueva cama

¿Dormiremos todos en la misma habitación? – pregunto molesto el azabache

Así es! – Afirmo con la cabeza – es divertido ¿no?, espero que no ronques teme

¿Y Sakura?, ¿Dónde duerme? – pregunto

Es la única que tiene una habitación para ella sola al ser mujer, la casa no es muy grande que digamos, 2 habitaciones arriba, y abajo un baño, una cocina y un living, lo básico – hablo Naruto

Hmp – pronuncio, dejo su bolso sobre su cama

Si quieres comer, ve a comprar al almacén, no hay reservas – dijo desinteresado, el ojiceleste fijo sus ojos en los azabaches, y lo llamo – Sasuke…, gracias por haber vuelto

Dicho esto, el rubio se retiro de la habitación y se fue a entrenar al patio. Mientras que el azabache intentaba encontrar otro lugar para dormir en esa desastrosa casa. Así se paso la tarde, y se hicieron las 19:30 hs, un moreno llegaba a casa, con una sonrisa en su rostro…

Llegue! – aviso el chico de cara sonriente

Sai-baka!! – Grito Naruto, mientras salía del baño – tenemos un nuevo huésped

El Uchiha traidor, ¿no? – cuestiono

Así es, pero… ¿como sabes? – pregunto con un dedo en su mentón

El rumor corre por toda Konoha – respondió

Ante tanto ruido, el azabache bajo, encontrándose a el supuesto ninja que lo había suplantado, lo miro de arriba a bajo, y lo primero que pensó fue, este es Gay…

No hagan tanto ruido – sentencio molesto

Bienvenido…, traidor – hablo Sai, acto seguido el azabache y el moreno comenzaron a pelearse

Naruto, quien observaba la pelea, no sabia a quien defender, ni que hacer, por un lado, estaba Sai, un amigo y compañero de equipo, el cual había provocado al Uchiha. Y por otro lado tenía a Sasuke, su mejor amigo, el cual lo había traicionado y hasta intentado matar por una venganza, realmente, los puntos no iban a favor de ninguno. Pero antes de que Naruto dijera algo, un golpe fue a parar a Sasuke y otro a Sai, todos confundidos, buscaron al causante de esto, encontrando a una joven pelirosa parada en medio de los 3…

Basta!!, parecen unos crios, todos tenemos 19 años, sabemos hablar como personas adultas, el hecho de que seamos ninjas no quiere decir que usemos nuestras habilidades para todo, y menos para peleas estupidas como esta – dijo demandante y seria Sakura

Sakura-chan…, lo lamento yo no sabia… - empezó a decir el rubio, pero fue interrumpido

Ya lo se Naruto, no hablo de ti – dijo sonriéndole la pelirosa, serró los ojos, tranquilizándose para luego abrirlos y con una sonrisa mirar a los 3 muchachos – escúchenme, somos 4 personas viviendo en una misma casa, encima adolescentes, seria bueno que todos nos esforzáremos por convivir en paz. Nos respetaremos entre nosotros, así que Sai espero nunca mas volver a escucharte decirle algo a Sasuke o Naruto

De acuerdo – dijo serio el moreno

Naruto, me gustaría que fueras un poco mas ordenado, que sea la única mujer en esta casa no quiere decir que me la voy a pasar limpiando tu mugre y la de Sai – explico Sakura cruzándose de brazos

Lo lamento Sakura-chan, pero…, te prometo que lo intentare, de veras! – exclamo el rubio

Y Sasuke-kun, bienvenido a la aldea – le dijo sonriente la chica – espero que no seas desordenado ni que tampoco causes problemas, ¿de acuerdo?

Hmp – pronuncio el Uchiha, quien aun observaba a su antigua compañera, admirando su madures y su cambio "físico"

Bien, hoy cocinare arroz con curry, así que, ¿me harían el favor de ordenar este living?, Naruto, Sai, este desastre es suyo – sentencio la joven, para luego mirar al Uchiha – y tu Sasuke, acompáñame a la cocina un momento

Cada joven se dirigió a hacer lo que la pelirosa acababa de decir, una vez en la cocina, Sakura leyó la carta que Naruto minutos antes le había entregado, mientras el Uchiha, la miraba fijamente, observando sus cambios…

Sasuke-kun, ¿Por qué quisiste volver? – pregunto inocente mirándolo a los ojos

Mate a Orochimaru, y debo entrenar mas para poder vencer a Itachi – sentencio Sasuke

Eso quiere decir que volverás a traicionar Konoha una vez que te hayas hecho fuerte, ¿verdad? – cuestiono, deduciendo los planes de Sasuke

Algo así – afirmo el de ojos negros

Entiendo, por ende nos volverás a utilizar a tu antojo – sonrió con nostalgia Sakura, algo que llamo la atención del joven

¿Tanto te afecto mi partida? – pregunto sarcástico y burlón

Ni te imaginas – respondió ella, comenzando a preparar la cena – es difícil ver a el amor de tu vida partir sin ni siquiera importarle tus sentimientos, ¿sabias?

Esas cosas te hacen débil Sakura – dijo él, medio sorprendido por la respuesta de Sakura

Es posible, pero prefiero sufrir y ser débil, habiendo amado; que ser fuerte sin haber conocido la verdadera fortaleza de lo que es tener una familia o una persona a quien amar – contesto inteligentemente la pelirosa

El amor hace débil a las personas – sentencio el chico

¿Entonces tu madre era débil? – pregunto seria y mirándolo a los ojos

¿Que tienes en contra de mi madre? – dijo él, activando el sharingan

Nada, es mas, la admiro y le estoy eternamente agradecida, pero tu madre, Mikoto, te amo a ti y a tu hermano, y se enamoro de tu padre, además para que ustedes nacieran ellos debieron amarse – explico, bajo la atenta mirada del Uchiha, la cual seguía de color rojo carmesí – eso te demuestra que el amor, eso que tu llamas inservible, es mucho mas fuerte que el odio que tu sientes

¿Que te hace pensar eso? – contraataco Sasuke

Todo, cuando alguien a quien uno ama esta en peligro, uno tiene muchas mas fuerzas para pelear, ya que de esa persona depende salvarlo, en cambio, si sientes odio, el dia que mates a tu hermano, no te quedara nada, ya que ese sentimiento que te invade ahora se desvanecerá – explico ella mientras seguía cocinando

La cocina quedo en silencio, la pelirosa se encargaba de terminar de cocinar y servir los platos, mientras tanto, Sasuke, estaba pensando claramente todo lo que Sakura le había dicho, era la primera vez y con la única persona con la que había hablado tanto sobre esas cosas, y realmente, su ex compañera, sabia como convencer a la gente, pensó su respuesta, y justo cuando iba a contestar un rubio entro a la cocina…

Sakura-chan, ¿Cuánto falta para la comida? – pregunto contento

Enseguida esta Naruto, ve poniendo la mesa por favor – pidió amable la chica

Si – respondió para luego salir de la cocina

Cuando Naruto y Sai se duerman, ven a mi dormitorio, debo decirte algo, y de paso seguimos hablando de lo que quedo pendiente – le hablo Sakura a Sasuke, saliendo de la cocina y siendo seguido por el azabache luego de haber afirmado que hoy en la noche iría a su habitación

Continuara…


	2. Dominado

Capitulo 2: Dominado

Capitulo 2: Dominado

La cena había transcurrido normalmente, bueno, en realidad al principio fue silenciosa por la tensión que la invadía, pero luego todo se fue relajando gracias a los comentarios de Naruto de los cuales Sai y Sakura reían, mientras un pelinegro observaba expectante, aun pensativo por la charla con la pelirosa…

Además de que no podía entender como le seguía hablando como si nada hubiera pasado, mirándolo con la misma dulzura y cariño, la única diferencia es que ahora no gritaba como maniática su nombre ni besaba el suelo por el que pasaba.

Al igual que Naruto, quien también lo seguía tratando como un igual y eso la verdad, sin querer admitirlo, le gustaba y sobre todo se los agradecía…

Al terminar de cenar cada uno se fue a acostar, mientras la mujer de la casa se encargaba de lavar los platos sucios y ordenar un poco el resto de la casa, realmente era como ser la madre de 3 crios.

Subió a su habitación y entro a bañarse, sentir el agua fresca sobre su cuerpo la había relajado bastante, sobre todo después de tan larga misión…

Al salir del baño vestida con un camisón rosa que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas se encontró con Sasuke apoyado en la puerta de la habitación, lo miro por unos segundos para sonrojarse luego. Tomo una bata blanca que la cubría un poco más y lo miro a los ojos…

Se llama a la puerta – dijo suave pero regañándolo

Llame pero no contestaste – respondió astuto el joven

Bueno, no importa, ya esta. Dime, ¿vas a responderme?, antes Naruto te había interrumpido – dijo Sakura

Hmp – pronuncio, ya que en realidad no tenía una respuesta – para que querías verme

Sácate la remera por favor – dijo, para luego sentarse en la cama, Sasuke alzo una ceja, interrogante

¿Para que? – pregunto desconfiado

Sasuke-kun, no me subestimes, tu sello de maldición esta infectado y hasta estoy segura de que has tenido algunos ataques de dolor – explico seria

El Uchiha se quedo en silencio, la verdad lo que ella decía era cierto, pero nadie lo sabia, como demonios ella lo había descubierto, eso realmente no le convenía. Para nada!

¿Como sabes eso? – pregunto molesto Sasuke

Por tu chakra, soy medico ninja, y hasta soy mejor que Tsunade-sama, lo note a penas entre, en su carta me escribió que te noto extraño pero no sabia por que, pero yo lo descubrí y creo que no me equivoque a juzgar por tu reacción – explico sonriendo dulcemente

¿Y para que quieres ver el sello?, no puedes hacer nada – sentencio serio

Necesito que confíes en mi Sasuke, por favor, si me dejas intentarlo tal vez logre sacarte ese dolor y descubra la manera en la que puedas controlarlo mejor – dijo triste al ver su desconfianza

No lo se Sakura, ¿y si no puedes curarlo?, te habría dicho todos mis secretos y debilidades para nada, ¿como se que no vas a traicionarme?, para mi es dejar todo en bandeja de plata para un enemigo, yo no confió en nada ni nadie – hablo fríamente el Uchiha

¿Y no crees que podrías intentar de cambiar eso?, que recuerde nunca te falle en algo – recordó ella

Nuevamente un silencio invadió el lugar, cada uno pensando lo dicho, el Uchiha miraba los ojos jades fijos y ella le sostenía la mirada dificultosamente, cada uno buscando la respuesta en el otro…

De acuerdo, te diré todo, pero… - hizo un breve silencio – si alguien se llega enterar, la única sospechosa serás tu Sakura y créeme que no dudare en matarte

Lo se Sasuke-kun, es una promesa, ahora, ¿me dejas verlo? – cuestiono la pelirosa

Sasuke se quito la remera, logrando que la joven se sonrojara levemente, se sentó en la cama delante de ella dándole la espalda, la chica observo el sello y sutilmente lo acaricio, el Uchiha cerro los ojos inconscientemente ante esas dulces caricias, ya que hace mucho tiempo que nadie lo abrazaba o acariciaba con esa dulzura e inocencia con que la pelirosa lo hacia…

Dime Sasuke-kun, ¿por que se te descontrola el sello? – pregunto curiosa pero calmada mientras seguía acariciándolo

Desde que mate a Orochimaru, creo…, que él entro en mi – dijo serio – y hay veces que escucho su voz, como si me diera ordenes, no puedo controlarlo, siempre termino haciendo lo que me pide, tiene poder sobre mi cuerpo a trabes del sello

Entiendo – dijo pensativa – bien, voy a utilizar chakra para ver mas la herida, si te duele o algo dime

El moreno asintió, para luego sentir un calor sobre su nuca y hombro, donde yacía el sello maldito, un leve dolor comenzó a aparecer, pero por el momento era soportable, de repente algo en su mente hablo…

_**Sasuke-kun, eres débil…**_

Cállate – pensó el moreno

_**Te estas dejando dominar, y caíste tan bajo que tienes que depender de una molesta medico ninja…**_

Que te calles!! – volvió a decir para sus adentros

_**Y lo peor de todo, es que esa molestia es nada más y nada menos que Sakura Haruno, tu antigua compañera de equipo…**_

Te matare! – pensó

_**Degradante…**_

_**Estupido…**_

_**Débil…**_

Que te calles maldito!! – grito su interior

El sello maldito empezó a expandirse por todo el cuerpo de Sasuke, logrando preocupar a una joven pelirosa, quien paro al instante al ver esto…

¿Sasuke-kun me escuchas? – pregunto desesperada – háblame Sasuke!!

Pero nada el Uchiha no respondía, sus ojos estaban con el Sharingan mirando un punto fijo, Sakura se coloco frente a él y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro y el cabello, intentando calmarlo…

Estoy contigo Sasuke-kun – hablo suave y con lagrimas en los ojos al ver al pelinegro sufrir por el sello – no estas solo, estas conmigo

Lejos de la realidad, Sasuke escuchaba tanto a Orochimaru como a Sakura, nuevamente su ex sensei hablo…

_**¿Así piensas derrotar a Itachi?...**_

_**No eres lo suficientemente frío y cruel Sasuke-kun…**_

_**Dime… ¿quieres ser fuerte?**_

Si! – pensó el Uchiha

_**Entonces… **_

_**Mátala…**_

Continuara…


	3. Sucesos Extraños

Capitulo 3: Sucesos Extraños

Capitulo 3: Sucesos Extraños

Un batalla de decisiones se desataba en su mente, mientras que la pelirosa desesperada por ayudarlo lo abrazo contra si, para luego comenzar a emanar chakra verde por todo el cuerpo y rodear a Sasuke con él, el sello de maldición empezó a desaparecer liberando de la tensión al Uchiha, quien una vez liberado se relajo en los brazos de su compañera…

¿Te en-encuentras bi-bien? – pregunto entrecortado mientras respiraba dificultosamente la pelirosa

Si… - dijo con los ojos cerrados

Descubrí el problema de tu sello – acoto la joven llamando su atención

El pelinegro se separo de ella estando aun sentado en la cama, la miro a los ojos indicándole que continuara…

El hecho de que Orochimaru te hable depende solamente de ti, de alguna manera que aun no sabemos como logro meterse en tu cuerpo, pero tu le permitiste que se adentrara en tu mente – explico – sacarlo de tu cabeza depende solo de ti, en cuanto a los dolores y descontrol que tienes por lo del sello, es algo que yo debo hacer

¿Y que harás? – cuestiono serio

No lo se, dame tiempo Sasuke, necesito pensar… - dijo pensativa la pelirosa – mañana iré a la torre Hokage, traeré unos libros de allí, tal vez encuentre algo que me ayude, para poder realizar el justsu que necesito

¿Te lastime? – pregunto de repente Sasuke, examinándola con la mirada

No…, tranquilo – dijo la joven abrazándolo, acto que él no rechazo – ve a dormir, te prometo que no me rendiré hasta encontrar una cura para tu sello

El Uchiha se paro para luego salir de la habitación e ir a la suya, en donde encontró a Naruto roncando como un cerdo y a Sai en boxers, un tick se hizo presente en su ceja, tomo sus cosas y sujeto el colchón para dirigirse a la habitación de la única mujer de la casa.

Golpeo la puerta a lo que ella abrió…

¿Puedo dormir aquí? – pregunto cansado

¿No dormías con Naruto y Sai? – devolvió la pregunta la chica

Si, pero no pienso dormir en un basurero como lo es ese cuarto – expreso molesto

De acuerdo pasa – ofreció ella

La pelirosa corrió su cama contra la pared, dejando un espacio para el colchón de Sasuke…

Si quieres mañana traemos tu cama – hablo Sakura, a lo que él la miro confundido

¿No te molesto? – cuestiono

Claro que no, por que si me llegas a poner una sola mano en cima, te quedas sin dia del padre – explico sonriendo – además tu siempre me dejaste muy en claro que no te interesaba y que era una molestia

Hmp, de acuerdo – hablo él

También te dejo quedarte por que te entiendo – dijo Sakura – en todos estos años que vivo junto a ellos, se lo mugrientos que son

Alguien me entiende – hablo cortante

Tú eres el que no deja que te entendamos – protesto la muchacha – eres muy cerrado

Hmp – pronuncio

Es ¿por lo de tu familia? – pregunto en un susurro la pelirosa

Si… - respondió – como te dije antes no confío en nada ni nadie, tú…, eres la primera con la que hablo todo

Gracias Sasuke-kun – dijo mientras se acostaba – que descanses

Hmp – dicho esto apago la luz de la habitación

Al Dia Siguiente

Un pelinegro se despertó al oír tanto ruido en el piso de a bajo, se levanto de la cama desganado y molesto, odiaba despertarse con ruido, pero seria algo a lo que se tendría que acostumbrar.

Bajo las escaleras para encontrarse a Sai y a Naruto discutiendo…

Ya te lo explique, encontré a el traidor en el cuarto de la fea! – exclamo el chico pálido

¿Estas seguro Sai-baka? – cuestiono cruzado de brazos el rubio

Si – respondió seco

Y tiene razón – hablo una tercera voz sorprendiendo a el rubio y el moreno

Sasuke!! – Grito Naruto - ¿es cierto que dormiste con Sakura-chan?

Dormimos en el mismo cuarto, pero en camas separadas – se explico el azabache – hoy pasare mi cama a su habitación

Eso No!! – Hablo serio el Kyuubi – ni loco dejo que duermas nuevamente con mi hermanita

Por si no lo sabes a ella no le molesto – dijo fastidiado Sasuke – además…, nada olvídalo!

Además ¿Qué? – cuestiono Sai quien hasta ahora había estado callado

No tengo por que darte explicaciones… - escupió, cerro los ojos para calmarse, luego los abrió mirando a Naruto - ¿Dónde esta Sakura?

No lo sabemos…, la vieja nos dijo que salio de la Aldea en la mañana, no sabemos a donde fue ni si esta bien – hablo preocupado el rubio, logrando preocupar al azabache

Luego de esto todos se pusieron a acomodar sus cosas, pensando en la mujer de la casa, Sai tuvo que hacer un par de misiones comunes dentro de la Aldea, mientras que Naruto y Sasuke fueron a entrenar con Kakashi-sensei.

El entrenamiento duro hasta las 20:30 p.m., y aun se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento…

Naruto, ¿sabes algo de Sakura? – pregunto el peliplateado en tono preocupado

No…, no recibimos noticias de ella en todo el dia – explico preocupado llamando la atención del moreno, quien se acerco a su compañero y sensei para escuchar la conversación – tengo un mal presentimiento

Esperemos que este bien, Sakura es una kunoichi muy fuerte – expreso Kakashi orgulloso

Ella a madurado – hablo de repente Sasuke, dejando sorprendidos a los otros dos

Vaya, parece que por primera vez en la historia tienes en cuenta a la compañía femenina del equipo 7 – dijo burlón Kakashi

Hmp – pronuncio fastidiado – solo digo la verdad, ni Naruto ni…yo, maduramos tanto como ella

Oye!! – se indigno el rubio, para luego sonreír – aunque, es cierto Teme

¡¿A quien… - hablo Sasuke para luego callarse

Un ruido de entre los arbustos los puso alerta, Naruto saco un kunai, mientras Kakashi cerraba su "didáctico", libro y miraba seriamente el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, mientras tanto, Sasuke activo el Sharingan.

Pero lo que sucedió después dejo sorprendidos a todos. De entre los arbustos salio una joven pelirosa con todas las ropas rasgadas, sangre por todo el cuerpo, sobre todo en la nuca y en su costilla izquierda, miro por un segundo a sus compañeros para después caer al suelo murmurando…

_Kabuto…_

Continuara…


	4. Tengo La Cura!

Capitulo 4: Tengo La Cura

Capitulo 4: Tengo La Cura!!

Los tres jóvenes ninjas se quedaron perplejos al ver a su compañera y amiga tirada en el suelo agonizando. El primero en reaccionar fue Kakashi, quien se acerco corriendo hasta ella, cerciorándose de cuan profundas eran sus lastimaduras, a los pocos minutos, Sasuke y Naruto estaban junto a la pelirosa, arrodillados a su lado…

Sakura-chan!! – grito un rubio, al llegar a su lado y acariciarle el cabello al ver su deplorable estado

Tranquilo Na-naruto, es-estoy bien – intento tranquilizar, escupiendo sangre y alertando mas al equipo 7

No, no estas bien – sentencio Sasuke

Es-están en el bos-bosque, Kabuto y sus se-seguidores – explico entrecortado la joven

Tranquila pequeña – hablo el peliplata, para luego mirar al azabache – Sasuke, lleva a Sakura al hospital lo mas rapido posible

Yo quiero ir con ella – exclamo el ojiceleste

No!, nosotros iremos a revisar el lugar – ordeno, entregándole a Sakura en brazos al joven ojinegro – toma, llévatela, confío en ti

Si – acepto, recostando la cabeza de la pelirosa en su pecho y sujetándola de la espalda y piernas. Para luego comenzar a saltar de árbol en árbol

Kakashi-sensei – llamo Naruto, al ver que su maestro se había quedado viendo por donde el Uchiha y la Haruno se fueron – su Hija y mi Hermana estará bien, sobre todo si el Teme esta con ella! – animo

Tienes razón – dijo, volviendo en si – entonces, andando!! – ordeno para dirigirse hacia el bosque de Konoha

Mientras tanto, el azabache saltaba lo mas rapido que sus piernas le permitían, y aunque no lo admitiera, estaba preocupado por el estado de la muchacha. De un momento a otro, Sakura sujeto su camisa en un intento de que se detenga…

Sasuke-kun, de-detente – pidió en un murmullo

No puedo, estas herida, debo llevarte cuanto antes al hospital – pronuncio, regañándola

Pero, necesito que te detengas, por favor – volvió a pedir la pelirosa, logrando que él accediera

De acuerdo, ya esta, me detuve – dijo fastidiado

Toma – pronuncio Sakura, entregándole un pergamino y un pequeño libro, el cual acababa de sacar de su mochila

¿Qué es esto? – pregunto confundido, sujetando lo entregado por la joven

Con esto, podré sacarte el sello – explico, para luego respirar profundo por el intenso dolor – fui a la guarida de Orochimaru, estaba segura de que lo encontraría allí

¿Es por eso que Kabuto te siguió? – cuestiono molesto – Sakura, lo que hiciste es una locura!!

Pero…, valdrá la pena – respondió sonriendo – por favor, guárdalo, Tsunade-sama cree que solo fui a una misión rango A, si llega a ver esto, sospechara nuestro secreto

Sakura… - hablo algo culpable el joven – ven – dijo, tomándola en brazos – te llevare al hospital

Volvió a tomarla en brazos y comenzó a saltar nuevamente, al llegar al hospital entro llamando a Tsunade, la cual apareció rápidamente. La colocaron en una camilla y se la llevaron a cuidados intensivos. El Uchiha se quedo mirando la puerta por donde la pelirosa había ingresado minutos antes, se sentó en las sillas de la sala de espera y se dispuso a mirar lo que Sakura le había dado, pero al intentar abrir el pergamino este lo quemo levemente, provocando que él lo soltara…

Escucho unos pasos correr fuertemente hacia él, tomo el pergamino del suelo y lo guardo nuevamente junto al libro en su pequeña mochila. A los pocos segundos Naruto y Kakashi aparecieron en la sala de espera, agitados y un poco lastimados con leves raspones…

¿Y Sakura-chan? – cuestiono el Uzumaki

Se la acaba de llevar la Hokage – respondió cortante

¿Te sucede algo Sasuke? – cuestiono el peliplata

No – negó mirándolo fijo

Un silencio se formo entre ellos, Kakashi y Sasuke se fulminaban con la mirada, de repente Tsunade salio y los interrumpió, aunque el que interrumpió la situación fue Naruto…

Vieja!!, ¿Cómo esta Sakura-chan?? – grito el rubio, para luego sentir el golpe de Tsunade

Niño insolente!, bueno Sakura esta bien, ahora mismo esta despierta – explico la mujer

¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió realmente? – pregunto Kakashi, ganándose la atención del Uchiha

La mande a una misión rango "A", la cumplió excelentemente, pero al parecer unos ninjas la siguieron y según ella era Kabuto y sus seguidores – explico nuevamente Tsunade

Si, nosotros vimos a los seguidores no a Kabuto – hablo el kyuubi

Pero no llegamos a atrapar a nadie, eran más de 50 – comento el sensei del equipo 7

¡¡ 50 ?! – grito la rubia

Si, es por eso que Sakura-chan no había podido vencerles – respondió Naruto

Bien – hablo la Hokage volviendo a su actual postura – si quieren pasen a verla, menos tu Kakashi, quiero que me cuentes todo con detalles, vayamos a mi despacho – el peliplata asintió y la siguió

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto entraron en la habitación de la pelirosa y la encontraron mirando por la ventana la oscura noche, al verlos entrar dirigió su vista a ellos y les sonrió dulcemente. El Uzumaki corrió a abrazarla y ella le correspondió, mientras tanto, el azabache se coloco del otro lado de la cama…

Lo lamento Naruto, lamento haberte preocupado – se disculpo deshaciendo el abrazo

¿Qué cosas dices hermanita? – Pregunto socarronamente – hubieras visto como se puso Kakashi-sensei

¿Se enojo? – pregunto con miedo

No…, estaba re preocupado!!, aunque si se enojo con esos ninjas que te atacaron – comento burlón

¿Estas bien? – hablo por primera vez Sasuke

Si, solamente tengo unas costillas rotas, la nuca lastimada y varios raspones – dijo ella – pero eso con chakra se cura fácilmente

¿Cuándo podrás salir? – cuestiono el rubio

Hoy mismo – respondió sonriente la pelirosa

O no…, dattebayo!!, quede con Hinata – recordó el kyuubi – y yo que te quería acompañar a casa

¿Te le declararas a Hinata? – cuestiono sorprendida

S…si – respondió avergonzado

Por fin!! – sonrió la chica

Entonces que el Teme te acompañe – propuso el joven ojiceleste

Hmp - pronuncio

¿Te molestaría hacerlo Sasuke-kun? – cuestiono inocente

No… - negó en un susurro

Bien, entonces me voy, y tu Teme te quedaras afuera mientras ella se cambia SOLA! – ordeno el rubio con el seño fruncido

Dobe – hablo el chico

¿Sakura-chan por que dejas que el idiota duerma contigo? – pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos el kyuubi

Por que se lo que es dormir con ustedes dos, yo ya lo viví y es una experiencia horrible – declaro demandante la pelirosa – ni siquiera se lo deseo a mis enemigos

Que mala, ni que fuera para tanto – se quejo Naruto

Hmp, créeme, Sakura tiene razón – hablo Sasuke

Encima hacen campaña contra mi y el baka de Sai – refunfuño – esto traerá consecuencias – hablo saliendo de la habitación

Ese Naruto, nunca cambiara – rió Sakura

Si cambiara, no seria el Dobe – corrigió el Uchiha, para luego mirarla a los ojos – lo que hiciste fue una locura

Lo se! – Dijo feliz – pero estoy orgullosa

¿No había otro lugar para que lo buscaras? – Pregunto Sasuke – la guardia de Orochimaru es la más peligrosa, y te lo digo yo que vengo de ahí

Si, también se eso, pero era el único lugar que sabia exactamente en donde estaba – explico recordando su "búsqueda"

¿Con lo que trajiste, podrás realizar el sello? – cuestiono serio

Por supuesto, ya se como hacerlo – informo seria la joven – acampe en la tarde para descansar un poco, me dispuse a leerlo, y encontré la manera de ayudarte

¿Es difícil? – cuestiono interesado

No, siempre y cuando tengas conocimientos médicos – hablo la kunoichi – en tres sesiones estarás listo,……_y podrás volver a tu venganza_

El azabache la analizo con la mirada, las ultimas palabras las había dicho con dolor en su voz, lagrimas cayeron de los ojos jade, y el no las paso por desapercibido, se acerco a ella y la tomo del mentón y con su mano le seco las lagrimas que seguían resbalando de sus jades ojos…

Sakura… - pronuncio el Uchiha

Perdóname, yo… - comenzó diciendo – sabia que esto iba a pasar, que me iba a ser difícil verte partir nuevamente, pero…

Tranquila – hablo el moreno – estoy muy agradecido contigo _"Molestia"_

Sasuke… - lo miro sonriente, pero finas lagrimas seguían cayendo – te prometo que te curare el sello, así podrás cumplir con tu venganza y seguir el camino que escogiste. Por lo menos se que no fui inútil nuevamente, estoy feliz sabiendo que por una vez en mi vida no te estorbe y te facilite el camino

Sasuke la miro con un brillo en sus ojos, no característico en él

Prométeme que te cuidaras, y me dejaras curarte luego de que mates a Itachi, prométemelo – suplico la joven – así me dejaras verte una vez mas

Te lo prometo – sonrió el Uchiha, para luego acariciarle tenuemente la mano a la pelirosa

Un silencio se formo entre ellos, solo con sus miradas se comunicaban sentimientos y sensaciones, pero lo que ambos ignoraban, era que la mismísima Hokage había escuchado toda su charla. Las cosas comienzan a complicarse…

Continuara…


	5. Primera y Segunda Sesión

Capitulo 5: Primera y Segunda Sesión

Capitulo 5: Primera y Segunda Sesión

Hacia un dia que la pelirosa había salido del hospital y estaba en perfectas condiciones, en este momento se estaba dirigiendo junto a Sasuke a lo más profundo del bosque, llevando consigo una mochila con las cosas necesarias para realizar el Jutsu capas de ayudar al Uchiha…

Se instalaron en un lugar que creyeron conveniente, ambos estaban en silencio, pero el azabache no se perdía ni un solo movimiento de la pelirosa, la cual recién había terminado de dibujar un símbolo en el suelo…

Sasuke-kun, siéntate aquí, en medio del símbolo – indico sonriéndole y tranquilizando el tenso ambiente

Es parecido al que utilizo Kakashi hace unos años – comento mientras se sentaba en donde la joven le indico y se sacaba la remera

Tu mismo lo dijiste, es parecido, no igual, ahora, es posible que te duela la primera vez, pero no llegaras a descontrolarte – informo tomando una kunai

¿Cómo sabes que no me descontrolare? – cuestiono serio, temía lastimarla

Solo lo se, por que ahora confías en mi – explico suavemente y acariciándole los azabaches cabellos, él extrañamente se dejo hacer – la primera vez que probamos esto no confiabas en mi realmente

El Uchiha guardo silencio y observo como la pelirosa se hacia un tajo no tan profundo en la mano y la apoyaba sobre el sello de su espalda, luego sintió un fuerte dolor, comenzando a perder la conciencia, escuchando a lo lejos unas extrañas palabras pronunciadas por Sakura…

--

Despertó acostado en el cuarto de la pelirosa, se sentó y observo que estaba en su cama, la que anteriormente estaba en el cuarto de Naruto y Sai, al parecer Sakura la había trasladado, se toco el hombro en donde yacía la marca de maldición, escucho unas voces provenientes del primer piso, se dispuso a pararse pero un fuerte mareo lo obligo nuevamente a sentarse en la cama…

Casi al instante la joven pelirosa entro en la habitación, la cual se encontraba iluminada por el velador de la mesita de noche, lo miro sonriente y apoyo la bandeja que traía en manos en el escritorio del dormitorio. Cerro la puerta y se acerco a el, con su mano levanto el flequillo del joven y se inclino, podando sus labios en la frente del moreno…

El Uchiha se tenso ante el tacto de los labios de la chica, pero se relajo al sentir su calidez. Sakura se separo de él y busco algo de ropa en el armario, él la seguía con la mirada…

Tienes fiebre, estas cerca de lo 38 grados de temperatura – explico mientras entraba al baño y preparaba la bañadera con agua fría

¿Es un efecto del jutsu? – cuestiono, comenzando a quitarse la remera sabiendo que tendría que bañarse

Así es, te desmayaste luego de que terminara de completar la primera sesión – comento saliendo del baño con las mangas de la blusa remangadas - ¿puedes pararte?

Ante la pregunta el pelinegro intento pararse, cayendo nuevamente a la cama y sujetándose la cabeza con una mano por el reciente mareo…

Veo que no – hablo Sakura, se acerco a él y comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones

¿Qué haces? – cuestiono arqueando una ceja

Te desnudo – dijo sin más

Eso ya lo se – hablo fastidiado - ¿me bañaras?

Por supuesto, si te dejo con esa fiebre podrías empeorar – dijo la medico – te dejare los boxers

El joven solo asintió, y con ayuda de la pelirosa logro pararse y caminar dificultosamente hasta el baño, en donde refunfuñando se metió en la bañera, sintiendo el agua fría entrarle por cada uno de sus poros. La muchacha se sentó en el borde de la tina y comenzó a mojarle la frente con su mano…

Sasuke, ¿Qué harás una vez que terminemos el tratamiento? – cuestiono, intentando de entablar una conversación

Ya lo sabes, continuar con mi venganza – respondió fríamente

No me refiero a eso, mi pregunta iba dirigida a si lo harías solo o con Hebi – explico molesta por su frialdad

Buscare a Hebi, son útiles para la búsqueda – dijo Sasuke

Si, sobre todo esa tal Karin, rastrea chakra, ¿verdad? – comento molesta nuevamente

¿Estas celosa Sakura? – provoco el azabache, aunque la respuesta de la pelirosa no se la esperaba

Por supuesto que estoy celosa, me encantaría poder viajar contigo como en los viejos tiempos y ayudarte en lo que pueda – contesto triste, admitiendo sus celos

Créeme, no querrías estar en Hebi, los trato muy mal – comento, intentando en vano animarla

Pues, cuando estabas con nosotros también nos tratabas mal – recordó mientras masajeaba la espalda del azabache – pero aun así, a Naruto y a mi nos encantaba estar contigo

Ninguno de los dos hablo nuevamente, al rato, la kunoichi vio que la fiebre ya había bajado, por lo que le dejo ropa limpia al Uchiha para luego irse del baño, dejando que se cambie tranquilamente.

Sasuke salio del baño ya cambiado con una musculosa blanca y unos pantalones verdes, vio a la pelirosa acostada en la otra cama de la habitación, se acerco a ella y vio rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos…

Lloraste de nuevo Sakura – pronuncio el joven, se giro y encontró la bandeja con comida, para su suerte estaba caliento, por lo que se dispuso a comerla suponiendo que la joven se la había traído para él. Dejo la bandeja luego de haber terminado y se dispuso a dormir, no sin antes echarle un ultimo vistazo a la ninja medico…

--

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban desayunando tranquilos, Naruto hacia sus payasadas, Sai sonreía, Sakura regañaba a Naruto y Sasuke observaba expectante. Desde la noche anterior el pelinegro se había quedado pensando en las palabras que la kunoichi había pronunciado…

¿Y feita, ya te recuperaste por completo? – cuestiono Sai

Eh??, si, por completo – sonrió feliz

Y también, con la fuerza inhumana que tienes quien no – acoto el moreno de piel pálida y sonrisa falsa

Sai!! – gritaron Naruto y Sakura a la vez

¿Hoy que vas a hacer Sakura-chan? – curosio el rubio

Entrenar, e ir un rato al hospital – respondió pensando en su agitado dia - ¿y tú?

No se, la vieja no me a dado ninguna misión – comento, para luego ruborizarse – tal vez valla con Hinata

¡¡Qué paso el otro dia?!, cuéntame!! – grito emocionada y abrazando al kyuubi - ¿te confesaste?

Si… - hablo vergonzoso

Genial!, ¿y, que te dijo ella? – cuestiono sabiendo la respuesta

Primero se desmayo, pero al despertarse me be-beso – confeso Naruto

Así continuo la amena charla en el desayuno, luego cada ninja se dirigió a sus tareas, la pelirosa le dio una mirada expectante al Uchiha antes de irse diciendo que entrenaría, el joven entendió perfectamente la mirada de la joven por lo que se preparo para la segunda sesión.

Sai y Naruto mientras tanto, tenían dos citas, junto a Ino y Hinata, ya que la Hokage les había cedido un dia libre…

Dos jóvenes se encontraban en el bosque, el muchacho sentado en un circulo dibujado en la tierra, mientras la muchacha posaba su mano manchada de sangre en el sello de maldición, un chakra rojizo rodeaba su mano, de repente esta se extinguió apenas Sakura dejo de pronunciar esas extrañas palabras…

Ambos se quedaron quietos, el pelinegro se paro y se giro a verla…

Esta vez no dolió – comento él

Era predecible, siempre duele a la primera ya que tu cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a estar sin el poder del sello – explico sonriéndole dulcemente – ahora tu cuerpo esta aceptándolo, mañana terminaremos las tres sesiones y pasado mañana te podrás ir

Hmp – pronuncio, odiaba tocar el tema de su partida

Volvamos a casa, mañana continuaremos – animo Sakura, tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la Aldea siendo seguida por Sasuke

Continuara…


	6. La Pasión De Nuestros Cuerpos

Capitulo 6: La Pasión De Nuestros Cuerpos

Capitulo 6: La Pasión De Nuestros Cuerpos

Una pelirosa se encontraba caminando cerca de las 19:00 horas hacia la torre Hokage, ya que Tsunade la había llamado, al llegar allí, toco la puerta de su despacho y con un sonoro "Permiso", se adentro en el lugar. La rubia la recibió seria, y al instante la pelirosa tuvo un mal presentimiento…

¿Me llamo Tsunade-sama? – cuestiono seria la joven

Si, ¿te diste cuenta que es lo que le pasa al Uchiha? – pregunto, analizando las reacciones de su alumna

¿Se refiere a la pregunta que me había hecho en la carta? – devolvió la pregunta

Así es – comento la rubia

Más o menos, según lo que logre averiguar se entero de una verdad de su familia – mintió Sakura

Entiendo, ¿y que verdad es esa? – provoco Tsunade

Pareciera que sospecha de mi – respondió astuta la pelirosa

¿Y si así fuera que pasaría? – indago la Hokage

Un silencio perduro entre ellas, Sakura analizaba la situación intentando encontrar una escapatoria, mientras Tsunade esperaba expectante una respuesta, pero por dentro su mundo se estaba desmoronando al saber que su alumna, casi su hija la estaba traicionando…

Le diré la verdad de todo mañana en la mañana – decidió la pelirosa, para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo

Tsk, esta niña… - se quejo la Hokage sujetándose la cabeza

La pelirosa corrió hasta los campos de entrenamiento, en donde seguro estaría el Uchiha, al llegar, lo encontró descansando sentado en una piedra. Se acerco a él y lo abrazo, él por primera vez correspondió el abrazo sintiendo a su compañera de equipo temblar…

¿Qué ocurre Sakura? – pregunto despegándola de si

Tsunade-sama sospecha algo – comunico

¿Cómo que… - pregunto enojado - ¿tu le dijiste?

¿Piensas que vendría hasta aquí a decírtelo si así fuera? – Cuestiono con lágrimas en los ojos – debemos irnos, estoy segura de que nos buscaran

Entonces vamonos – sentencio el Uchiha

Comenzaron a correr hacia la casa del equipo 7, al entrar vieron que estaba vacía, para su suerte, tomaron sus cosas y partieron, escabulléndose entre la noche, corrieron y saltaron durante 3 horas. Se dispusieron a parar al encontrar un lugar seguro bajo una cueva bien escondida…

Haremos la tercera sesión, mañana te iras – le sonrió la pelirosa, a lo que el asintió

Comenzaron con la tercera fase del jutsu, y después de media hora se sentaron a descansar y comer algo. La noche siguió cayendo pero ninguno de los dos hablaba…

¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora que no tendré el sello? – cuestiono el Uchiha

Serás igual de fuerte, y la diferencia es que tú decidirás cuando activarlo para mas poder aun – explico mientras miraban la oscura noche parados en la entrada de la cueva

¿Y eso se logra concentrando mi chakra? – volvió a cuestionar

Así es, espero que logres tu venganza Sasuke-kun – dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos

Volveré para que me cures – comento sonriendo arrogantemente él

Sasuke-kun, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? – pregunto con las mejillas sonrojadas

¿Hmp? – pronuncio con su extenso vocabulario

Yo…, quiero que me hagas tuya – pidió en un susurro, suficiente para que el azabache la escuchara

Un silencio se dejo escuchar, solo los ruidos nocturnos se abrían paso en la masa nocturna. Sasuke apareció frente a la pelirosa y de un momento a otro estaba besando sus labios con ímpetu. La pelirosa rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del ojinegro, mientras este la sostenía de la cintura, apegándola cada vez mas a él…

Siguieron besándose, el calor de sus cuerpos comenzaba a sofocarlos, y la ropa comenzaba a estorbar, el azabache logro sacarle la remera a la joven Kunoichi, mientras tanto ella, había logrado sacarle su aori blanca, se fueron acostando en el frío suelo de la caverna, mientras el moreno le besaba, succionaba, mordía y lamía el cuello de Sakura…

La pelirosa solo se dedicaba a gemir y tironear de los cabellos azabaches, una pregunta surco su mente, "¿Sasuke seria virgen como ella?", decidida a darle placer también lo volteo quedando el abajo, comenzó a besar su cuello y pecho, el portador del Sharingan solo se limitaba a suspirar agitado…

De un movimiento rapido gracias a las manos de Sasuke, el sostén de la kunoichi estaba tirado en él suelo, dejándole el camino libre al deseoso joven, el cual cambio la postura, quedando nuevamente arriba, y comenzando a succionar los botones rosados de la muchacha, esta, por instinto arqueo su espalda, provocando mas acercamiento en ambos…

El moreno se detuvo y la recorrió con una descarada mirada, mientras ella se sonrojaba por esto, despojo a Sakura de las prendas restantes, dejándola completamente desnuda a su merced, al mismo tiempo se quito sus pantalones, quedando solamente con los boxers, los cuales tapaban una inminente erección…

Siguió su camino de besos por el vientre de la chica, con sus manos comenzó a masajear sus muslos internos mientras separaba sus piernas, y de un momento a otro estaba consiguiendo que la pelirosa tocara el cielo por las constantes caricias, lamidas y mordidas que el Uchiha le provocaba a la kunoichi en esa zona tan sensible para una mujer…

Ahh…, Sasuke – gimió la pelirosa mientras su espalda se arqueaba y tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás por la oleada de placer

El pelinegro sonrió satisfecho, mientras con su lengua se relamía los labios, en donde yacía el néctar de la flor debajo de él. Sakura no se quedaría atrás, por lo que lo volteo y le quito sus boxers, masajeo su erecto miembro, provocando leves gemidos en el muchacho, pero ella quería mas, por lo que lo introdujo en su boca para comenzar a saborearlo y transmitirle placer al amor de su vida…

Sa-sakura… - gimió el portador del Sharingan – ya…

Aviso, al saber que se vendría, la posición volvió a cambiar dejando al Uchiha arriba, separo sus piernas y la miro, indicándole que entraría, la pelirosa se levanto un poco y beso sus labios, lentamente comenzó a penetrarla, al encontrarse con su himen empujo fuerte, logrando romperlo fácilmente…

Sakura se sujeto de sus hombros, y pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, las cuales fueron limpiadas por él, al ver que la mujer debajo de él estaba lista comenzó a embestir lentamente, pero estas comenzaron a acelerarse a medida que la excitación y la lujuria los invadía. Sus lenguas jugaban en fogosos besos pasionales dándole mas placer a ambos…

Estaban por llegar, ambos lo sabían y fue por eso que él pelinegro embistió cada vez más fuerte y profundo, disfrutando de las estocadas de placer. Y el orgasmo los cubrió, Sasuke se dejo caer sobre ella, quien lo abrazo dulcemente y le susurro un "Gracias", mientras el Uchiha se derramaba en ella sintiendo lo reconfortante que era hacerlo…

Y con un último suspiro, luego de que él azabache saliera de ella y se recostara a su lado abrazándola, ambos quedaron dormidos en esa posición…

Continuara…


	7. Adiós Querida Konoha

Capitulo 7: Adiós Querida Konoha

Capitulo 7: Adiós Querida Konoha

El sol iluminaba tenuemente la cueva en la que dos amantes se encontraban, ambos estaban cambiados y mirando el amanecer, un pelinegro con su ropa ninja estaba recostado en las piernas de una pelirosa, quien acariciaba sus rebeldes cabellos azabaches, ninguno hablaba, es que la verdad, no había nada por decir, con sus gestos y miradas se entendían…

Debes irte Sasuke-kun – pronuncio levemente la pelirosa

Hmp, lo se – sentencio frunciendo el seño, estaba muy cómodo y tranquilo como para querer irse

¿Sasuke, era tu primera vez? – Se sonrojo ante la pregunta hecha por ella misma – como te habrás dado cuenta, si era la mia

El poseedor del Sharingan se levanto con desgana y comenzó a recoger sus instrumentos ninja y su katana, ella también se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas, ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida de la cueva y se miraron, Sakura le sonrió y Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa, pero esta era arrogante…

Me voy – dijo sin mas – recuerda que vendré para que me cures las heridas

Si, te estaré esperando! – Chillo de felicidad ella mientras lo abrazaba – gracias por todo, recuerda que Te Amo Sasuke-kun, nunca lo dudes…

El Uchiha la beso levemente en los labios y le susurro al oído – _si, era mi primera vez_ – para luego desaparecer en una ráfaga de viento, dejando a una Sakura feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, pero extrañamente, en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa…

_Te estaré esperando, siempre_ – susurro ella – _siempre…_

El ojinegro observaba a la ojijade desde un árbol alto y lejos a donde la chica se encontraba, sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no era arrogante, ni tan poco fría, sino, era triste, hasta en sus ojos se notaba la angustia que sentía en ese momento, esa muchachita de cabello rosado se había vuelto en esos pocos días, indispensable en su vida, pero debía seguir su camino para mas tarde volver libre y quedarse con ella…

La única mujer que lo amaba por quien era, por su carácter, por su alma, y no por su apellido y aspecto, había aprendido a querer y hasta amar a esa joven de ojos jades, por lo menos sabia quien seria la mujer con la que resurgiría su clan, y sin duda alguna el nombre de esa mujer era Sakura Haruno…

_Espérame…_ – pensó el Azabache, para luego darse media vuelta y partir hacia su venganza

--

Un grupo de 3 integrantes se encontraba sentados en unas piedras frente a una cascada, mejor dicho, dos hombres estaba sentados y una mujer caminaba nerviosa de acá para allá…

¿Dónde estará Sasuke-kun? – chillo por décima vez una pelirroja

Karin, ¿puedes callarte?, estoy arto de tus chillidos!! – grito un peliceleste

Y yo estoy harta de ti!! – grito ella a todo pulmón

Cállense los dos – murmuro un pelinegro que acababa de llegar, estaba de brazos cruzados y con el sharingan encendido

Sasuke-kun!! – grito nuevamente la pelirroja colgándosele del cuello

Como fastidias – la empujo el ojinegro

¿Y que haremos ahora Sasuke? – pregunto el ninja con dientes de tiburón

Seguiremos con el mismo objetivo, Itachi – dijo con rencor

¿Sabe donde esta Sasuke-sama? – hablo por primera vez un pelinaranja

Hmp, una kunoichi de la aldea de la hoja me dio unas cuantas pistas – comento desinteresado

¿Kunoichi?, ¿de quien se trata? – pregunto haciéndose la inocente la mujer de lentes

No te interesa – respondió fastidiado

De seguro es una mujer de pelo rosado, era tu ex compañera, ¿no? – dijo burlonamente Suigetsu

¡¿Qué?! – Grito Karin – esa pelo chicle…

Karin – llamo el Uchiha, a lo que ella lo miro sonriente – para insultar a Sakura lávate la boca o hazlo pero no en mi presencia, ¿quedo claro?

S-si… - pronuncio temerosa

Entonces Hebi, andando! – Ordeno – para luego todos comenzar a saltar de árbol en árbol hacia el Oeste, en donde se suponía que estaba Itachi

--

En las puertas de Konoha se podía divisar a una joven de ojos verdes rodeada de ambus, entre ellos Kakashi, Naruto y Sai, que la veían decepcionados, excepto el rubio, quien le sonreía tristemente. Tsunade estaba frente a ella con el seño fruncido…

Sakura, ¿Dónde esta el Uchiha? – pregunto por tercera vez la Hokage

No lo se – respondió sin mas

Estas acusada por ayudar a un traidor, por ayudarlo a escapar y por habernos ocultado información – sentencio la rubia a su alumna, la cual miraba el suelo - ¿te consideras culpable?, ¿hay algo que puedas decir a tu favor?

No, me considero culpable, y no me arrepiento – respondió Sakura levantando la mirada – por que se que todo lo que hice no afectara en nada a Konoha, la única que puede salir afectada de todo esto, soy yo misma

Sakura, te lo pediré una vez mas, no me hagas arrestarte, por favor – pidió Tsunade con los ojos llorosos - ¿Dónde esta Sasuke Uchiha y para que vino a Konoha?

Un silencio se formo entre todos los presentes, el ambiente estaba tenso y molesto, Sakura cerro los ojos y sonrió tristemente, abrió los ojos y los fijo en Naruto y Kakashi, y solo con el movimiento de sus labios pronuncio – _Los Quiero_ - ambos se quedaron petrificados ante esa muestra de cariño de ella

La pelirosa fijo su vista ahora en la Hokage de la Aldea, y también le sonrió…

Entonces, ¿esto es Konoha? – pregunto ella

¿A que te refieres? – pregunto desconcertada la rubia

No sabia que la Aldea de la Hoja fuera un lugar en donde las personas no confiaran en sus compañeros y amigos, no sabia que no confiaban en mi, y no sabia que me vería obligada a hacer esto – dijo Sakura, dejando a todos sorprendidos

La joven se quito el emblema de Konoha, el cual se encontraba en su cabeza, saco una kunai, a lo que todos se pusieron en posición de ataque, y de un solo movimiento, el emblema quedo tachado por el corte de la kunai y se lo tiro a los pies de Tsunade…

Si así es la aldea en la que vivo, no quiero ser parte de ella – sentencio firme y con el seño fruncido – por lo tanto, sere una renegada, una traidora y una ex ninja de Konoha – hizo una pausa – pero deben saber que jamás atentare contra ustedes, y si me conocen, sabrán que así es

¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces? – pregunto molesta la Hokage

Si, lo se muy bien – respondió sonriendo arrogantemente – lo único que lamento, es dejar al equipo 7, mi familia

Sakura-chan… - susurro Naruto

Lo lamento hermanito, no todo sale como uno quiere – dijo sonriendo tristemente – Kakashi, estoy segura que te defraude, perdóneme

Sakura… - pronuncio dolido, al ver a su alumna/hija sufrir

Pero debe saber, que es como un padre para mi – siguió ella – sin mas que decir, _Adiós Querida Konoha…_

Y luego de esas palabras, desapareció en un remolino de pétalos rosas, dejando a todos los presentes, con angustia, tristeza, y enojo…

Continuara…


	8. Iré Por Ti

Capitulo 8: iré por ti, pequeña

Capitulo 8: iré por ti, pequeña

6 meses después…

¡¡Maldito bastardo!! – grito Sasuke arremetiendo por tercera vez contra Itachi, mientras Hebi peleaba contra Kisame, Deidara y Sassori

Jajaja, estupido hermano pequeño, ni siquiera con 20 años eres capas de matarme – rió Itachi – dime, ¿Qué fuiste a hacer a Konoha?

No te interesa – susurro enrabiado – pagaras por lo que le hiciste al Clan Uchiha

¿Te enamoraste hermano? – Cuestiono de repente el mayor sorprendiendo al menor – Sakura Haruno, ¿tal vez?

Al ojinegro se le helo el corazon al escuchar ese nombre, y un muy mal presentimiento lo invadió, ya hacia unos días que venia sintiéndolo, pero había hecho caso omiso a eso, pero al haberlo escuchado de la boca de Itachi algo en él lo alarmo, frunció el seño y activo el Mangenkou Sharingan, nunca antes desarrollado por él y volvió a atacar al Akatsuki…

No te atrevas a tocarla – sentencio comenzando a formar un Chidori

Entonces, ¿es cierto? – Preguntó sonriendo fríamente – si es así, no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí – hablo dejando de pelear – Kisame, Deidara, Sassori, nos vamos – grito a sus colegas quienes se acercaron a él y desaparecieron en una nube de humo

Se nos escaparon líder – aviso Suigetsu acercándose junto a Karin y a Juugo

Lo se – admitió Sasuke intentando reprimir su enojo

¿Qué haremos ahora Sasukito? – pregunto insinuante la pelirroja

Tenemos varias heridas – acoto el pelinaranja

Iremos a Konoha – sentencio envainando su katana

¡¿A Konoha?! – se altero Karin – iras a ver a…

Dije que iremos a Konoha – grito con el Sharingan activado a lo que todos palidecieron

Sin esperar un segundo mas partieron hacia la Aldea de la hoja, la cual se encontraba a dos horas. Mientras saltaban avanzando hacia su destino, el pelinegro se encontraba pensaba y deseaba que su pelirosa se encontrara bien.

Ya había perdido a toda una familia, no perdería a la futura. Sin darse cuenta estaba parado frente a Konoha; se adentro junto a Hebi sin problemas, mientras corría por las calles buscaba el chakra de la Kunoichi de ojos jades…

No la encuentro – pensó alarmado – Karin!!, rastrea el chakra de Sakura

No se donde esta, no lo siento – respondió intimidada

Maldición – murmuro con ira, luego se dirigió con Hebi a Ichiriharu ramen donde tenia la esperanza de encontrarse con el equipo 7

Así como lo había predicho allí estaba Naruto, Kakashi y su estupida copia, se acerco a ellos y apenas notaron su presencia se pararon para enfrentarlo…

¿Dónde esta Sakura? – pregunto serio y sin rodeos

¿Qué haces aquí? – interrogo el kyuubi

Solo responde – sentencio con el Sharingan

¿Para que quieres saberlo? – hablo Sai

Solo díganme donde esta!! – grito desenvainando su kataa

Fue exiliada – susurro Naruto tristemente

¿Qué? – cuestiono sin creerlo

Luego de que escaparon y ella volviera Tsunade la exilio por haberte ayudado, ya que cualquier pregunta que le hicieran ella no respondía – explico Hatake

¡¿Y no hicieron nada?! – grito hastiado

No podíamos, no sabíamos en que te ayudo – respondió el peliplata – y tampoco sabíamos si iban a atacar la aldea

¿En que te ayudo Uchiha? – dijo Tsunade apareciendo junto a Ino, Shikamaru, Neji y Hinata

El joven de cabellos azabaches observo a todos molestos, acto seguido comenzó a sacarse la aori, quedando con el torso descubierto, todos miraban atónitos las acciones del muchacho, Sasuke envaino su katana y se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a todos y sosteniendo la aori en su mano izquierda…

Fíjate el sello Tsunade – ordeno volteado a todos los ninjas

No esta… - susurro sorprendida al igual que los demás

Cuando la enviaste a esa misión "A" aprovecho para irse hacia la guarida de Orochimaru y le robo un libro especial a Kabuto – comenzó explicando mientras volvía a colocarse la aori – al llegar aquí casi muerta me lo entrego para que nadie supiera lo que íbamos a hacer. Ella sabia que algo no andaba bien con mi marca, que fue lo que tú no pudiste detectar

Pero… - intento rebatir Ino

La curación constaba de tres sesiones, la primera seria la mas dolorosa y tendría efectos secundarios, me desmaye – hablo serio el Uchiha

¿Fue el dia que tenias fiebre? – cuestiono Naruto

Si – afirmo – luego realizamos la segunda sesión, la cual no fue dolorosa pero Sakura gastaba una gran cantidad de chakra luego de hacerlo. Después de eso vos la llamaste y desconfiaste, pero ella no podía hablar por orden mia, huimos, necesitábamos terminar con la tercera sesión, y sabiendo que nos perseguirías nos escondimos

No puede ser, entonces Sakura – entendió Kakashi comenzándose a sentir culpable

Me realizo la última sesión y estuvo conmigo hasta que volví a irme para terminar mi venganza – termino de explicar mirándolos a todos

Líder, te falto decir que te acostaste con ella – rió Suigetsu, a lo que el ojinegro sonrió arrogante

¡Entonces volviste a abandonarla! – grito Hinata sonrojada por lo que acababa de escuchar

Te equivocas Hyuuga, ella sabia desde un principio que yo me iría – aclaro el azabache con un gesto inexpresivo en el rostro

Entonces Sakura era inocente – hablo Neji

Kakashi tu nos enseñaste que un ninja que abandona a otro ninja y mas si es un amigo es algo peor que escoria – dijo fríamente – entonces díganme, que son todos ustedes, ¿escoria?, no…, mucho peor, ¿verdad?, la abandonaron y la acusaron solo por ayudarme – sonrió fríamente – que buenos amigos

Sakura-chan… - murmuro el rubio mirando el suelo

Sasuke, ¿para que viniste? – pregunto Shikamaru, provocando que le rostro de Sasuke se tensara

Me enfrente a Itachi, y me pregunto por Sakura, tengo un mal presentimiento por eso – explico disimulando su preocupación - ¿no saben donde esta?

No, hace seis meses que no sabemos nada – respondió Tsunade – crees que…

La secuestraron – afirmo el Uchiha

¡¡Qué?! – se alteraron Ino y el Kyuubi

Estoy casi seguro que Akatsuki la tiene – explico mirando el suelo – pienso ir por ella, ¿Qué harán?

Pero que pregunta es esa Teme, iremos por Sakura-chan – dijo el Kyuubi decidido – ¿verdad Kakashi-sensei?

Por supuesto, además creo que todos le debemos una disculpa – admitió el ninja copia

Pero, ¿Por qué la secuestraría Akatsuki? – pregunto inteligentemente Hinata

Para poder realizarme esas curaciones, Sakura debía saber todo de mi – respondió Sasuke – desde mis ventajas hasta mis debilidades, cada ataque y poder que poseo, todo, Akatsuki querrá saber toda esa información, por lo que seguro la torturaran

Demonios, así será mas difícil, ¿y si la matan? – cuestiono preocupada la Yamanaka

Eso es posible – hablo Suigetsu – depende de su fortaleza, aunque si les responde cada una de las preguntas que estos le hagan, con suerte la dejen vivir

Pero ella no responderá, al principio de todo esto yo la amenacé diciendo que si llegaba a hablar algo la mataría, estoy seguro que sabe que no la matare, pero no hablara, conociéndola preferirá que la maten antes de abandonar a un amigo – dijo nostálgicamente el poseedor del Sharingan

Entonces, ¿Qué esperamos? – dijo la rubia Hokage – ¡¡quiero que todos se preparen, partiremos en 5 minutos, Misión rango "A", objetivo, rescatar a Sakura!!

Hmp – pronuncio arrogante el azabache – _espérame pequeña, iré por ti, solo resiste_ – pensó Sasuke mirando el cielo

Continuara…


	9. Cuerpos Sin Vida

Capitulo 9: Cuerpos Sin Vida

Capitulo 9: Cuerpos Sin Vida

Oscuridad, un calabozo húmedo y con olor a encierro era la "habitación" de nuestra hermosa pelirosa. Atada de ambas manos a la pared, apoyando su frente en esta, soltando varios alaridos de dolor, ya que un ninja de nombre Sassori la torturaba con fuertes latigazos en la espalda, la cual ya estaba terriblemente marcada y lastimada…

Los latigazos cada vez eran más fuertes y dolorosos. De un momento a otro, estos se detuvieron, Sassori se acerco a ella y con una extraña kunai le atravesó la espalda y se la retorció varias veces, logrando que ella no pudiera reprimir mas sus gritos de desesperación por esa terrible tortura a la cual la habían sometido…

¿Sigues sin querer hablar? – Cuestiono sarcástico – mira que eres estupida

…… - Sakura respiraba agitada, intentando de disipar el dolor

¿No me contestaras? – Pregunto Sassori – la kunai que te acabo de clavar contiene un veneno incurable, te provocará varias enfermedades hasta que terminaras muerta, lamento esto, pero tu me motivaste a hacerlo al ver que no querrías hablar

Nunca traicionaría a un amigo, y menos al hombre que amo – susurro en un suspiro

Si claro, un hombre al que amas que de seguro en este momento se esta revolcando con alguna mujer – dijo burlón – eres tan necia pequeña, podrías haber seguido viviendo si hubieras hablado, ahora, te lo volveré a preguntar, y si no me respondes te seguiré torturando, ¿Cuáles son las debilidades del Uchiha?

Púdrete – murmuro con enojo

El pelirrojo se alejo de ella dejando la kunai clavada en su espalda y tomo una shuriken, se acerco a ella y se la clavo debajo de la costilla izquierda, ella volvió a chillar…

No me dejas mas remedio y lo sabes – hablo serio – ahora dime, ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron ustedes dos?, ¿en que lo ayudaste?

Jajajaja, eres tan insolente e ingrato – rió Sakura de repente dejando sorprendido al joven, quien la miro esperando que hablase – dime Sassori, me trajeron aquí hace 4 meses, de los cuales 2 de ellos no me dieron de comer, solo de beber, me puse débil, pero como eso no les basto, me drenaron sangre, demasiada, ahora no me puedo mover, apenas puedo levantar una mano, soy un títere, igual que los que tu tienes, la única diferencia es que aun no me manejas con hilos – explico burlona – ahora sigues torturándome, y yo sigo sin hablarte, me inyectaste un veneno mortal, ¿crees que voy a hablar?, si de todas formas voy a morir, hablando o no, y sufrir lo haré de cualquier manera, ese veneno provoca mas de un espasmo de dolor, te tengo una noticia, prefiero morir sabiendo que fui leal y cumpliendo mi promesa, a que morir en manos de un enemigo el cual disfruta oírme gritar

Hmp, interesante – pronuncio – y tienes razón, entonces te dejare por hoy con tus espasmos de dolor, mañana vendré, hasta entonces Sakura

Una vez dichas esas palabras le soltó las manos, a lo que ella cayo sin fuerza alguna al suelo quedando boca arriba, sin poder moverse escucho como el Akatsuki se retiraba de las celdas, y apenas se fue, lloro, lloro por no soportar el dolor de su cuerpo, lloro por saber que no vería a Sasuke nunca mas, lloro por saber que su única esperanza de ser la madre de los hijos del Uchiha serian ahora un simple sueño, como siempre debió serlo…

Y sin más que pensar, y con la cabeza y el cuerpo adoloridos, cerro los ojos, cayendo en un merecido descanso el cual necesitaba…

-- Mientras Tanto --

Varios shinobis se encontraban saltando de árbol en árbol, acercándose a la guardia Akatsuki, llevaban 7 horas buscándola y la habían encontrado…

Muy bien, ¿Cómo entraremos? – pregunto Suigetsu en voz baja para que no detectaran su presencia los Akatsukis

Debemos dividirnos en grupos – susurro Kakashi – Sasuke y Naruto serán los que buscaran a Sakura, ¿entendido?

Si – afirmaron ambos

Yo iré con Neji y Shino como sebo – hablo Shikamaru

Perfecto, yo iré junto a Sai y Juugo para distraerlos también – hablo Kakashi

¿Y nosotros? – hablo Karin refiriéndose a Suigetsu y ella

Ustedes esperaran aquí, si ven que las cosas se complican entraran – sentencio Sasuke – Karin quiero que vayas regulando el chakra de todos para saber cuando entrar

Si primor – dijo sensualmente

¡Hay esta mujer es una regalada por dios! – dijo molesto el Kyuubi

¿Todos listos? – pregunto el peliplata a lo que todos asintieron – entonces, andando!!

Así, todos entraron a la guardia Akatsuki…

--

Una ojijade llevaba dos horas tendida en el suelo mirando el techo, pensando y escuchando varios ruidos y explosiones dentro del lugar, pero al no poder moverse solo podía hacer eso, escuchar. De repente, la puerta de la celda se abrió dejando ver a un rubio y un azabache, quienes se quedaron pasmados al verla en ese estado. Ella volteo lentamente el rostro, y al verlos los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas…

Sasuke-kun…, Naruto… - susurro la mujer, logrando sacarlos de su trance

Sakura… - dijeron ambos acercándose a ella aun impresionados

Sasuke-kun… - volvió a nombrar ella al tenerlo a su lado

Sakura por dios!, que te hicieron! – se desespero el joven moreno, se arrodillo a su lado y la abrazo con delicadeza levantándola levemente. Al hacerlo, Naruto pudo ver como de su espalda mucha sangre salía en una profunda hemorragia

Sasuke hay que llevárnosla rapido, esta perdiendo muchas sangre, además tiene kunais y shurikens clavas por todos lados – dijo horrorizado intentando de sacarle la kunai envenenada – resiste hermanita – al sacar el arma de su espalda ella se aferro con fuerza al ojinegro por el dolor provocado – lo lamento

No, esta bien, pero ten cuidado que tiene mucho veneno – murmuro respirando agitada

Salgamos de aquí – dijo el pelinegro llevándola en sus brazos como aquella vez cuando ella también estuvo lastimada

Sin decir nada mas ambos se fueron llevando en sus brazos a la pelirosa, quien solo gemía levemente ante los dolores de su cuerpo, Sasuke, quien escuchaba esos alaridos estaba desesperado por intentar de ayudarla, escucharla así lo destruya, sabia lo que ella estaba sufriendo y tambien tenia la clara sospecha de que posiblemente no saldría de esta…

--

Una hora después todos estaban alrededor de Sakura, ya que ella tenía algo que decirles, o eso había dicho apenas los vio, la pelirosa era sostenida por Sasuke y Naruto quienes estaban agachados junto a ella, a su lado, como antiguamente en el equipo 7…

Supongo que todos sabrán por que ayude a Sasuke y traicione la Aldea – comenzó diciendo aguantando el dolor

No nos traicionaste, en cambio nosotros si a ti, lo lamentamos – hablo Kakashi mirando a su alumna con melancolía

No…, todo esta bien, pero también eh de decirles que yo no sobreviviré – susurro esto último la joven

Sakura-chan no digas eso, seguro la vieja Tsunade puede curarte – dijo Naruto sabiendo que era mentira

Yo se que todos saben que no podré sobrevivir – volvió a hablar calmadamente e interrumpiéndose en algunas partes para calmar el dolor – y yo misma lo acepte también

Sakura… - pronuncio Shikamaru – fuimos unos estupidos

Él tiene razón, nosotros dudamos de ti, de Sakura Haruno la persona que jamás nos traiciono ni nos dejo de sonreír – hablo Neji

Perdónanos Sakura, y queremos que sepas que te agradecemos todo lo que hiciste – hablo por primera vez Shino – siempre nos curaste y nos diste las esperanzas en los momentos necesarios

Chicos gracias – susurro sonriéndoles – y a ustedes también equipo Hebi, ayudaron en mi rescate

Eres la mujer del líder, por lo tanto eres algo así como nuestra capitana también – dijo Suigetsu logrando que todos rieran un poco excepto ella quien se sonrojo

Sasuke-kun, Naruto – llamo de improvisto la mujer – vayamos a un lugar apartado los tres por favor – pidió mirándolos, a lo que ellos obedecieron

Sakura, te amo – soltó de repente el Uchiha una vez alejados de ellos, dejando salir algunas unas lagrimas de sus ojos – esto es mi culpa, debiste haber hablado

No…, nunca – susurro acariciándole la mejilla

Sakura-chan, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, yo… - el rubio también se puso a sollozar amargamente – no se que decir, jamás pensé encontrarme en esta situación como esta donde tu seas la afectada

Lo se – dijo tranquila acariciándole el pelo a él también – escúchenme, antes de estar en el equipo 7, pensaba que Naruto era un tonto atolondrado que solo quería llamar la atención, y Sasuke un hermoso y perfecto ninja

Ambos sonrieron con nostalgia ante sus palabras…

Más tarde, cuando me pusieron junto a ustedes en el equipo 7 pensé que era genial estar con el chico que me gustaba, aunque debo admitir que me fastidiaba estar con Naruto. Pero todo fue cambiando, cando los conocí mejor a ambos, me di cuenta de sus defectos, de sus virtudes, de sus pasados y supe sus sueños – hablo mirándolos – entonces comprendí que yo no era nada, siempre les vería la espalda

Sakura… - llamaron los dos en forma de reproche

Shhh…, déjenme continuar por favor – continuo ella – mas tarde comprendí que yo debía estar con ustedes para ser esa amiga con la que contaran siempre, les contaran sus problemas y confiaran en ella. Sabía que jamás podría alcanzarlos, ya que ustedes eran especiales y yo no, pero por eso quise ser por lo menor su amiga, y cuando me dispuse a hacerlo, Sasuke se fue detrás de su venganza

Ante esas palabras el Uchiha bajo la cabeza sonriendo tristemente…

Decidí hacerlo con Naruto, y vaya que funciono, mi amistad con él comenzó a crecer mas y mas, así como mi amor por Sasuke, entonces me di cuenta de que yo si te amaba realmente, y te buscamos hasta el cansancio, Naruto me había hecho una promesa, y yo sabia que la cumpliría, confiaba en él – explico mirando el lago que había cerca de ellos – luego de todos esos años, volviste, y mi felicidad, esa parte de mi alma que se había ido contigo regreso apenas te vi. Y cuando tuve la oportunidad de ayudarte me dije, _"mi sueño se esta cumpliendo"_

Ambos hombres la miraban, miraban a su compañera, amiga, hermana y amante, miraban su mujer, aquella niña pequeña convertida en toda una mujer…

Lo único que me queda por decirles a los dos es que ese tiempo que me torturaron sufrí, les sere sincera, sufrí terriblemente, pero las lagrimas que derramaba era por sentirme inferior a ustedes, y por saber que no los vería mas – termino explicando – chicos, los amo, de manera diferente es cierto, uno como hermano y otro como amante, pero los amo. Quiero que ambos sean felices, por mí.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron entre ellos para luego dirigir su mirada a ella y sonreírle tristemente – nosotros también te amamos, Sakura – dijeron al unísono

Gracias… - susurro para luego besar a Sasuke en los labios y susurrarle un – _te esperare_

Luego de eso, cayo sin vida en los brazos del Uchiha, quien la abrazo fuertemente, mientras escuchaba al rubio llorar amargamente. Sabía lo que Sakura había querido decirle, que lo esperaría hasta que fuera su turno de partir. Lo que no sabía ella, es que no tendría que esperar mucho…

Naruto – lo llamo sin separarse de ella

Dime… - susurro apenas audible

Me iré con ella – dijo decidido y mirando su rostro

¿Qué? – pregunto

La abandone, no solo una vez, sino dos veces, no lo haré una tercera – explico dejando el cuerpo sin vida de Sakura suavemente en el suelo y parándose mirando a el rubio fijamente…

Sabia que esto pasaría – dijo mirando el lago – y créeme Sasuke, jamás dejaría que la dejes sola de nuevo, así que mas te vale que la acompañes, yo…, no estaré solo, tengo amigos ¿sabes?, tengo novia, y esta esperando un hijo mío

Te felicito, fututo Hokage – dijo sonriendo el pelinegro – entonces, ¿me harías el favor? – cuestiono entregándole su katana

--

Ya habían pasado 5 horas desde que los tres se habían alejado, todos estaban esperándolos, sufriendo, ya que sabían que de seguro su compañera ya no estaría viva. De repente, unos pasos los pusieron en alerta, Naruto venia caminando lentamente mirando el suelo, al llegar hasta ellos todos lo rodearon…

¿Y Sasuke-sama? – pregunto Juugo

Él, es feliz Juugo, y ella también, ambos están juntos – hablo suavemente

No me digas que… – comenzó hablando Kakashi

Así es sensei, ambos decidieron su camino, y créeme que estoy muy feliz por ellos – dijo Naruto dejando que finas lagrimas salgan de sus ojos, pero jamás dejaba de sonreír – a su momento todos iremos con ellos, estoy seguro que nos estarán esperando

¡¿Sasukito esta muerto?! – Chillo Karin - ¡¿y que pasara con su venganza?!

Sasuke me dijo que les informara que Hebi estaba disuelto, también me dijo que no mataría a Itachi, así podría estar con Sakura a donde fuera que vaya, ya que si lo mataba estaba seguro de que iría al infierno como todo asesino – explico - ¿volvemos a Konoha? – cuestiono de repente comenzando a caminar, todos lo siguieron en silencio, hasta Hebi, compartiendo su silencio y tristeza

Naruto miro el cielo estrellado de la noche y pensó – _espérenme amigos, viviré, me casare y tendré hijos, sere abuelo y el mejor Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja, y cuando mi momento llegue, vengan a buscarme, y me reuniré con ustedes, y volveremos a ser el Equipo 7, el mejor de todos. Los amo chicos, cuídense. No les diré adiós, solo un __Hasta Pronto_ – y luego de esas palabras internas dirigidas a su mejor amigo y hermana siguió su camino sonriente…

--

_Un pastizal verde, con un camino en hojas de color naranja, mas un hermoso lago era el paisaje en donde una pareja se encontraba abrazada…_

_Sasuke-kun – llamo una mujer de cabello rosado_

_¿Mmm? – pregunto mientras la abrazaba por la cintura_

_Te amo – susurro dulcemente_

_Y yo a ti – respondió besando sus labios_

_Habrá que esperar a Naruto entonces – termino diciendo después del beso_

_Ese Dobe siempre llega tarde – hablo el Uchiha – esperemos que tarde en venir_

_¿Lo dices para que viva mucho, verdad?, ¿y para que sea feliz? – cuestiono Sakura_

_Claro que no, lo digo para que nos de mas tiempo a solas – comento sensualmente tomándola de la mano y comenzando a caminar por el hermoso sendero de hojas naranjas_

_No tienes remedio amor mío – hablo la ojijade besándole la mejilla_

_Sakura, ¿estaremos juntos siempre, verdad? – dijo preocupado Sasuke_

_Juntos siempre y para siempre – comenzó diciendo mientras se detenía y lo abrazaba del cuello mirándolo a los ojos – y mas allá de la eternidad_

_El joven en respuesta beso a su compañera, amiga, amante y novia, sujetándola de la cintura y disfrutando de su esencia, la cual tendría toda la eternidad para saborear y seguir disfrutando, por que ellos estaban en el _Paraíso_. Y ninguno de los dos dudaba de su amor, y nunca lo harían, Jamás. _

& FiN &


End file.
